Life As a WWE Diva
by XCourtneyXBlackX
Summary: For the past few years Blair had been training in OVW. Now she's finally got called up to WWE. New things are in store for her. Some of these things being storylines, angles, and the most unexpected one. Romance. Rated M because of chapters to come later.


Here I was, in WWE. For the past three years I spent time at OVW fighting for a spot in WWE and trying to reach the top. Now finally after all the years it paid off. Not to mention my best friend was with me. Well actually he got called up to WWE about a year ago and was currently fighting for RAW under the name Jason "Acid Burn" Black. Our dream was always to get into WWE but no one believed us when we stated that we would get there. I can't even begin to count how many bones I've broken fighting, or even how many times I had to be rushed to the emergency room. But the main one is how many times I was arrested for fighting. Finally here I was on Monday night RAW getting ready to go out to the ring for my debut. The writers had it all planned out, so I just went with it. I smoothed out the winkles in my black shirt that had "Me pretending to listen should be enough for you" on the front in bold red letters. I also decided on a pair of black baggy jeans with zippers running along the legs and a pair of black suspenders that hung down. Now I have to admit people did tell me because I didn't show off my figure it would hold me back but it didn't keep me from trying. I lit up my cigarette seeing as it was part of my entrance and took a long drag off it. That's when I heard my music hit. The lights in the arena went out then, the arena is quickly lit back up by black and white strobes, keeping the arena dark and dismal as the sounds of Atreyu's "You Eclipsed by Me" drifted through the speakers.

I began my ascent at minus zero You made so sure of that You tried to keep me down here Your complacency has been your downfall Nobody made you king of the world And now I'm here to dethrone you So kiss the ring motherfucker It's my time, my time to shine Grasping for the straws as they fall Maybe you can make a splint for your broken ego For your broken ego

The music continued to blast through the speakers as I walked out onto the stage, passing through a wall of hideous black smoke that had started to billow up in front of the entranceway. I made my way down the ramp, smoking a cigarette, and paused halfway down just long enough to flick it at the guard-barrier, barely missing some of the fans. I let out a calloused laugh, and turned back to the ring, breaking into a running start before leaving my feet and taking a diving leap through the ropes, landing in a somersault inside the ring that brang me back up to my feet.

So I say thank you for the scars And the guilt and the pain Every tear I've never cried Has sealed your fucking fate Did you take me for, a fool Or were you just too blind to see That every effort made has failed And there is no destroying me

I slowly moved over to the corner of the ring and placed my feet on each of the ropes as I propped myself onto the top turnbuckle as a man brought me a microphone.

"Who's this mysterious woman?" JR spoke.

"I don't know but she seems to have a fiery spirit." King replied.

I raised the microphone to my lips after giving a menacing grin to the crowd and got ready to introduce myself. Luckily my entrance got the reply that the writers wanted. The crowd was already booing the hell out of me which only made me feel that much better. Me being a heel (One of the hated people for those of you that don't know) was one of the things I wanted other then not having to flaunt my body around and the fact that I refused bra and panty matches. The crowd quieted down knowing I was getting ready to speak.

"Now for those of you that are wondering who the hell I am I'm here to tell you. My name's Blair Black. Better known in other places as The Number One Bitch. I'm the woman that's here to show each of you dipshits that not all divas are weak little fools that parade there bodies around for you're sweaty fat ass pleasure."

I hopped off from where I was sitting and walked around the ring glancing at all the fans in the audience. I knew that all the cuss words would be bleeped out and I was fine with that but this is how the creative team wrote me. A mouthy bad ass bitch that doesn't take shit from anyone. Damn they had me down pretty well now that I think of it.

"Whoa this woman isn't your average diva King!" JR spoke.

"I already got that but thanks for the reminder JR." King replied sarcastically.

"Now I know, it's my first night here and all but you guys better get use to seeing me around because I don't plan on sitting on my ass and doing nothing."

I was about to go on when "Right Now" by Korn hit. Soon I saw my best friend walking down to the ring, everyone in the crowd booing like crazy as he grabbed a mic and slid into the ring. He came up to me and gave me a huge hug then pulled back and put the mic to his lips.

"Good to see you finally arrived sis." He smiled at me.

"What the hell is going on here? This new diva is the sister of Acid Burn!" JR practically screamed.

"Well that explains her attitude JR." King said as a matter of factly.

"Well you know I wasn't going to let you have all the fun by yourself bro." I grinned back at Jason.

This is how the WWE writers had us written out. Only because we worked so well together in OVW they wanted us to run a couple story-line but we turned it down so they went with family. The little reunion was soon interrupted when John Cena's music hit over the PA system and he walked out on the top of the ramp with a mic in hand. The crowd went crazy with cheers for the champ. (Yes he is still the champ in this story and I don't care if you don't like it.)

"Well well well, what have we here. One bitch and one asshole. Aww how cute family reunion. How much did you pay this ho to get here Acid?"

For the past few weeks they've had Jason feuding with Cena. He's I guess made it far enough to get a shot at the title at Summerslam. So they've been working things out since Wrestlemania 22.

"Well honestly I don't need a damn answer, seeing as you seem to have someone who will fight by your side how about a little tag match tonight? Me and a partner of my choice vs. you and your sister." Cena dropped his hand to his side waiting for Jason's answer.

Jason started raising his mic up but I put my hand over his and lowered it back down. I gave him an I'll take it from here look and raised my mic up.

"Look you little rapper wanna be. I don't mind you having problems with my brother but when you get me involved don't think for a single second I'm gonna back down. With that said I'm pretty sure me and my brother will be willing to take out your scrawny hip hop poser ass along with whoever your partner is later tonight. Just have the match made official and you bet your ass you're on." I grinned to Cena.

"Oh, the little bitch has a mouth on her, well then I'll just go get this match booked and see you two in the ring later."

Ten minutes later me and Jason were backstage talking about what we've been doing lately. At least we were until Cena walked into the room. Jason and Cena were friends really but there was just something about Cena I didn't like. Cena sat down on the couch in Jason's locker room and looked at both of us.

"All right so this is what they want tonight, my partner is going to be HBK. They want you guys to win this by Blair pinning me after hitting her Vampire's Touch. The ref is going to be distracted so he wont see that she used a weapon." Cena explained.

(Vampire's Touch is The Power of The Punch which is basically decking someone in the face really hard with a pair of brass knuckles on.)

"After that they want you," Cena looked to Jason. "To grab a chair and come in the ring with it as I'm getting up. What they are going to have you do is pretty much beat me down with the chair to further the feud. Lately it's been dropping in ratings and they want to spice it up. Weapons always seem to get the peoples attention."

Me and Jason both nodded at the game plan.

"Oh by the way I'm John." He put his hand out toward me and I just looked down at it.

"Blair, as you already know." I looked over to Jason without even taking Cena's hand and he just shook his head at me.

"She really is the number one bitch. It's a nickname I gave her a long ass time ago that she deserved." Jason smirked at me and Cena just laughed.

"Well as long as she don't plan on offing me we'll be fine." Cena grinned at me.

"You grin at me one more time and I may just decide to get rid of you." I stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

I walked the halls of the backstage area just looking around. There was still another hour and a half before my match. As I walked I bumped into someone and looked up at them only to see Triple H standing in front of me.

"Watch where you're goi---" He stopped mid sentence when he looked at me. "Oh you're the new diva here right?"

"Eh don't call me a diva, I'm just a woman working my way to the top in the wrestling business." I smiled some.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm Hunter." He stuck his hand out to me and I took it.

"I'm Blair. So are you as much of an asshole as they write you out to be?"

"Nah that's all just for character purposes. I think they are going to be turning me face soon."

"Or at least try seeing as you are so over with the crowd as a heel."

"Yea true." He laughed a bit. "Well it was nice meeting you but I need to get ready for my match. I'll see you around though."

"All right. Have fun."

Hunter walked off and I continued walking down the halls. I don't know why I was so curious about the surroundings of this place. I mean next week it's going to be somewhere else. I sighed some and got to the parking lot where I wanted to go and leaned against the wall as I lit up a cigarette.

"You know smoking kills." I heard someone say as they walked up to me.

I turned my head to look at them and got surprised at who I saw. There in front of me was Jeff Hardy, but the question I wanted to know is why was here there. Last I heard he was working for TNA.

"Oh wow, I never knew that. Thanks for telling me now I'll put this cigarette out so I don't go and kill myself." I replied in my normal sarcastic manner.

He leaned back against the wall next to me shaking his head a bit as I took another hit off my cigarette.

"You know, when the camera's aren't on you, you can be your true self. You don't have to stay in character all the time." Jeff looked over to me.

"Who says I'm playing off like I'm in character? The writers liked my normal attitude so they stuck with it." I looked back at him. "Aren't you suppose to be with TNA? At least last I heard that's where you were."

"Oh, yea it didn't work out there. So Matt told me he was back with WWE and when they fired me from TNA I came back. They're going to have Team Extreme come back tonight but without Lita of course."

"Yea I kind of figured as much. One thing I didn't agree with that WWE did was actually getting into Matt's personal life and playing off the Lita and Edge thing as if it were just a story-line from the beginning."

"Yea well, in your time here you will find more things you don't like. If you want though I can give you pointers about who to watch out for."

"Sure, go for it."

"Well Trish isn't really that nice of a person, Mickey James is honestly a psycho. However if you talk to Big Show he may be a fucking giant but the nicest guy you've ever met. Kane it's hard to get out of character. Angle is full of himself, Charlie Haas is a nice guy, same with Carlito and Goldust. Randy on the other hand isn't that nice of a person. He's a cocky bastard. Oh and if you ever make it over to Smackdown for a night be sure to say hey to Rey Mysterio, he's a nice guy. Most of the Divas here are going to look down on you though because you don't show skin and from what I saw make all of them look like whores."

"All right. Well I've already talked to Hunter, he was pretty nice, and of course I met Cena. Something about him annoys me though. It's probably the whole rapper thing."

I threw my cigarette on the ground and put it out. Me and Jeff continued talking for about 15 minutes then the back door opened up and Matt Hardy walked out.

"Hey Jeff, we gotta get out there in about 5 minutes." Matt looked at me and smiled. "Hey there I'm Matt."

"Yep I know." I looked over to Jeff. "Well nice talking with ya, you better get in there though. The fans are going to love seeing you back."

"One could only hope." Jeff headed back inside with Matt following him.

I stood back against the wall and decided to go back in about 5 minutes later. So I was walking down the hall again and got back to Jason's locker room. I walked inside to see him still sitting with Cena and chatting away. Technically this was both of our locker room seeing as Jason was the only person I was willing to share with.

"Hey Blair." Jay looked over at me and I smiled.

"Yellow." I replied walking over to where my bag was.

I got into it searching around for my ring attire. After a few I found it and walked into the bathroom to change. I fixed my hair in a high ponytail and changed into my wrestling attire, which was a black button up shirt with pockets on each side that had red skulls with daggers through them over the pockets and a pair of black jeans that were sort of tight with zippers going up the legs, with a pair of black suspenders hanging down. I threw on my black vans and headed out of the bathroom. John was already gone by this point and Jason was done getting ready for the match. He wore a pair of baggy black jeans and black vans.

"You ready for this Blair?" He looked over at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

We headed out of the room and toward the entrance to the ring. When we got there HBK had just gone out and Jason's music started up. He looked back toward me and smiled then headed out to the ring. After he made it in I heard my music hit and headed out myself. 


End file.
